Roxas' Diary
by redamiB6147
Summary: If Roxas had a diary while in the orginaztion, this would be it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is old. as in a year old. if you see anything that was written poorly, please dont bash me. like i said, this is old.

There are many parts to this, for it was supposed to be like diary entries, but I dont know if Im going ot put up every entry. It depends on what you guys say. so review for more.

I can't help but feel so alone, surrounded by people just like me, nobodies.

Hell doesn't even begin to describe it.

I am only a puppet for Organization 13. A very deadly puppet. I don't even feel anything when I kill people. And I'm told to do that often. The only happiness I get is when I'm with my best friend, Axel. He's fun to watch when he's mad. First he gets this look, and then his hair stands up (even more then normal) and then the fire starts in his eyes. That when you duck, or get the hell out of the way.

Anyways, I feel like I'm not whole, somehow. Like there is a part of me off somewhere else, fighting the darkness over his heart. Well, that doesn't matter to me. The dreams are the weirdest part. As if I'm watching someone's life unfold from inside that person. Then I wake up and its off the find Axel and see what the new orders are. I really dread getting up in the morning.

That's only if I sleep any that night. Most of the time I stay awake, my thoughts robbing me of my sleep. Then, I sit on my bed, fully dressed, and watch the shadows on my wall come closer to me. I really hate the heartless around here. And I'm the only one who notices them.

Some times, I go over to Axel's room and see what he's doing. If he's up, then we go to the practice room. I love mock fighting with him. Most of the time, Demyx comes in to put out the random flames still there after were done. I've fallen asleep in that room, sprawled out on the mats, with Axel close to me. I've seen some of the other Organization members give me odd looks, but then Axel walks into the room, and then were off, on another mission, or just down to the sea salt ice cream stand down in the town. Well, what's left of the town.


	2. Roxas's Diary: No More

A/N: Well, this is hte second part of Roxas's Diary. It dosent end here, but I can always make it end here if you people dont review. Reviewing is awesome, it helps out us writers who feel unloved. Like me. This is older, but I still enjoy reading it. please review.

Well, I'm not asleep again. I just can't get that picture of Demyx after he came in today. He looked.... worn. His hair was turning black around the edges, his eyes had a blank look to them, and he could barely lift any water to put out the flames Axel had lit. His face looked drawn out, and he almost fell over.

Demyx never 'almost fell over'. He maybe a klutz sometimes, but he is so energetic that he can catch himself and act as if he meant to do that. He gave me a look that made me want to pull out my keyblades on him. And, he looked thinner, but not in the body type way. No, he looked thinner as if he was fading away.

Axel said he would treat me to sea salt ice-cream, but I haven't really seen him since last night. I hope he is all right.

We were sent on another mission, this time we were sent to this little island, in the middle of an ocean. For some odd reason it looked familiar. And, I had this hallucination of three kids, one girl, and two boys, running all over the island...and then it was gone in a flash of darkness.

I don't know why we were sent to that island, for there was nothing to do, no heartless to kill, nothing, but Demyx and Zexion came along. Zexion was his normal self, and Demyx was almost back to normal.

When we went back to headquarters, I couldn't take it anymore. I left headquarters, and went down to the town. The only thing left untouched was a tall tower, one that brought back good memories of me and Axel eating our ice-cream. I bought two sea salt icreams, and went over to the replaced railing near to the ocean. I leaned over the railing, and saw someone else's reflection, but it wasn't Axel's. It was the kid of my dreams, my nightmares, staring back at me. The weird thing was, he was holding a keyblade, and I couldn't remember what keyblade it was. He was looking at me sadly, and then Axel's reflection came over and was next to me. I looked up sharply, and when I realized it was Axel, I looked back down to the water.

It was my own reflection staring back at me. And two steadily dripping sea salt ice creams dripping in my left hand.  
"You going to eat those?" said Axel, breaking the silence.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. One for you...." I said, and I tiredly lifted the ice creams out to him. He took one and stared licking it. I let my ice-cream drip into the ocean, and looked out over the waters playing in the warm breeze.

I started walking back to the head quarters, leaving Axel in silence. After I had gotten into my room, I locked it, and laid on the bed, my thoughts muddled. I no longer wanted to be part of the Organization 13.


	3. Roxas' Diary: Riku

A/N: Another part of Roxas' diary! Yay! soon, I will be re updating this with newer versions of this diary, but for now, you can have the older version...sorry it so short!

I was walking out of my room when I heard a commotion outside. It sounded like Axel was fighting somebody. I tried to walk camly, but I started to panic, and ran outside. Axel was fighting one of us, only I didnt know exactly who. There hoodwas on, so I pulled my hood over my face. I charged into the fight, and stood between Axel and the other member.

Axel staggered away, and I was glad, and scared for him. The other person stayed where they were, and thier hood never moved. A strange keyblade appeared in his hand. I had Oblivion and Oathkeeper out already.

"If its a fight you want, then pick on someone your own strength. Axel was no match for you." I said, and I raised my keyblades.

"I never was after Axel. He was only a distraction. I wanted ....you, Roxas." said the boy, and his voice was farmiliar. Then, he jumped onto the building, and I ran at it. The person started to run torwards me, down the building, and I ran up it, at that person also. The impact from our keyblades caused the building to shake, and everyone ran out of it to see what was going on.

Me and the person who attacked Axel fell towards the ground, only intrested in the other persons attack. We both branched off the catch ourselves before we hit the ground, and it caused the ground to buckle benieth the strain.

The parson who attacked Axel was sitting in an undignified position, his hood blown off from the landing. My hood was still on.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?"sid Riku, for I recognized him now that his face was not in shadow. I was confused, and only wanted to be away from all the commotion, so I yelled at him.

"Shut Up!" I said, and then I turned and walked away. No one tried to stop me. For I was one of the most powerful ones, besides Riku, and Everyone knew what happened when you got a keyblade master angry.


	4. Roxas' Diary: Leaving

A/N: This is for my more devoted people out there. I will let you know now, if you reveiw soon, there will be new chapters up thatwere written recently! again, sorry its short!

I decided to leave the Organization that night. I didnt come back to head quarters untill midnight, because I knew everyone would be asleep. I didnt think that Axel would try to seek me out.

I was four streets away from headquarters when Axel appeared. I tried to act indifferent as I walked past him, but he tried to stop me anyways.

"You dont have to leave. That was just Riku. You know how he is!" said Axel desperatly.

"You know it wasnt just Riku. Ive thught this over for a long time. Im leaving the Orgainization."I said, and I started to walk away.

"Roxas! Dont go. Please."said Axel, and he stood up, and tried to walk after me.

"No one would miss me." I said, and I walked away from teh life I had known for a long time, and I felt different. I felt....free.

" Thats not true!" said Axel, and then he seemed to deflate.

"I would." said Axel sadly, and I turned the corner, and left my only frined in a corner of my memory that wasnt stirred up untill later.

I dont remeber much more then that now, But I do remeber waking up in a room, which was clearyl my room, and I was wearing wierd clothes. I was in Twilight town, which I was told later.


End file.
